


BTS - All about our headcanon girlfriends

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [90]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: We have finally compiled some essential information of our headcanon girls! Much of this information is stuff that we have not officially released and will hopefully help you to understand more about the girlfriends of each member and their relationships. It is a kind of fact file which we will continually update with new information… so if you have anything you would like to know but is not listed here please message us or send an ask and we will include it!To view the accompanying fanarts of the girls, please view this post on our Tumblr blog here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-bts
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 4





	BTS - All about our headcanon girlfriends

Kang Ji-eun (RM) 

Year of birth: 1990

Place of birth: Seoul

Height: 5ft 8”

Features: Naturally black and straight hair with dark eyes and tanned skin. Breast size is a C cup and her pubic hair is neat, sometimes shaved. Her overall body frame is tall but feminine with long willowy legs.

Surgery: After her divorce, she had breast enlargement and went from an A cup to a C cup. She has had minor work done on her nose to make it a little slimmer.

Languages: Korean, basic English, Mandarin, Japanese and Spanish for career purposes.

Education: Bachelor of law / MA from Harvard

Job history: Whilst in university Ji-eun was supported financially by her parents and accepted a job as a law intern after graduating. She progressed quickly within the firm and became a junior assistant for several years before specialising in criminal law later on into her career.

Family: She was divorced at 20 years old on bad terms with her ex-husband, though they no longer are in contact with one another and had no children whilst together. Ji-eun is an only child, her mother being a successful wedding photographer and her father a managing partner at a recruitment firm.

Music taste: She is not generally a very musical person but prefers classical as this feels most familiar and comforting to her. We think she wouldn’t enjoy ‘loud’ or alternative music, but would have a few guilty pleasures (especially at parties) such as Katy Perry, Lady Gaga or Madonna.

Hobbies: She enjoys fashion and dressing for her figure, and would occasionally treat herself to some spa treatments as a way to unwind on the weekends. We think that she and Namjoon would have a joint interest in interior design and architecture, often visiting cultural hotspots whilst on holiday together.

Bad habits: She is very hot-headed and would not back down from an argument, tending to over-react and escalate especially when she is under the influence of alcohol. Tends to be stubborn and resents others who interfere in her life and try to tell her what to do. We feel like this explains her tendency to binge drink and fuels her drinking problem.

Pet peeves: People who are hot-headed, as she clashes with personalities similar to her own. She finds people who are clumsy or ditzy to be irritating and has a strong dislike for compulsive liars.

Fears/phobias: Tripping and the sensation of falling. Does not like eels or similar sea creatures and would generally prefer to avoid seafood whilst eating out.

Insecurities: Her hips and cellulite.

Preferred sex position: Doggy and missionary. We do not feel she is particularly loud in bed, most of her volume coming from the dirty talk she and Namjoon would have.

Sub/Dom: In bed, Ji-Eun is surprisingly submissive- it is an intimate act for her where she lets down her walls. Sex is a way to unwind and get away from the pressures of her daily life, and so is happy to take a more submissive role in the bedroom. However, we do think she is happy to initiate sex most of the time.

Kinks: We feel she would enjoy the risk or getting caught or being seen having sex or masturbating. This would develop into enjoying filming herself in erotic acts and experimenting with dirty talk and new toys.

**

Ha Min-seo (Jin)

Year of birth: 1996

Place of birth: Seoul

Height: 5ft

Features: Naturally black hair with dark, sparkly brown eyes. Has in the past dyed her hair a sandy blonde colour. Her weight fluctuates the most, holding a little more puppy fat and being a little plump in the right places. Overall she looks very cute, being small and soft in her figure and smile. Breast size is a B cup and her pubic hair is trimmed neatly.

Surgery: None

Languages: Korean

Education: Bachelor’s degree in sociology

Job history: Sales assistant in a menswear department store

Family: Min-Seo has an older sister named Hyo-yeon who is married and works as a florist. Her family is quite close and has traditional family values. Her parents own an ice cream parlour mostly managed by her father.

Music taste: Her taste in music is anything cheerful and easy to listen to. She would like Korean groups such as Momoland but would enjoy most American pop that plays on the radio.

Hobbies: Playing violin, cooking, card-making.

Bad habits: Used to bite her nails and often touches her face when feeling insecure. She has trouble speaking up for herself so will often hide how she is really feeling in front of others to avoid rocking the boat.

Pet peeves: Min-seo dislikes people who are obnoxious or loud in public and doesn’t enjoy the feeling of being stuck in a big crowd.

Fears/phobias: Min-Seo would hate the feeling of having all eyes on her and is pretty shy when it comes to receiving attention. She has a more general phobia of reptiles.

Insecurities: Her biggest insecurities come from comparing herself to others around her and worrying that she is not good enough/deserving what she has.

Preferred sex position: Missionary. She is quite traditional and conservative and would appreciate the intimacy of this position most as she would be able to kiss Jin and make lots of eye contact with him during. She would be fairly quiet in bed, not wanting to make too much noise but be unable to help a few soft moans as she reached orgasm.

Sub/Dom: Whilst she is definitely a sub, Jin has helped her gain the confidence to take the lead sometimes. We think she really loves and appreciates the way that Jin makes her feel as they make love, making her feel womanly and desired and bringing her out of her comfort zones.

Kinks: Having her nipples sucked is a big turn on for her. She would also love having her wrists gently pinned down during sex.

**

Kwon Jeong-sun

Year of birth: 1993

Place of birth: Gwangju

Height: 5ft 3”

Features: Black hair and dark brown eyes with slightly unruly eyebrows. She also has a few freckles on her face. Overall her body is best described as curvy, her breasts and hips in proportion with each other and creating a very womanly silhouette. She is a little heavier than average but carries it well. Her breast size is DD and she keeps her pubic hair natural.

Surgery: None

Languages: Korean

Education: Bachelor’s degree in Economics with a subsidiary in Philosophy

Job history: Interned at a music studio for a few months before moving onto home care and working as a Pharmacy assistant. Later on in her career she retrains to become a nurse.

Family: Her parents are divorced on good terms. Whilst her mother has been most recently seeing a man from Australia, her father never remarried or had a significant other since her mother and lives alone back in Gwangju in the old family home. Her dad was a taxi driver for most of his adult life but would often spend his free time fishing or on boats. Jeong-sun’s mother did a lot of different jobs and activities whilst travelling, from a teaching assistant to Women’s Aid volunteer. Jeong-sun has an older brother named Sung-ho who is an I.T technician.

Music taste: Jeong-sun enjoys new wave bands like The Cure, New Order, David Bowie and The Smiths. Her taste is mostly for British artists, though her English is poor.

Hobbies: She is a big reader and would often be found with a paperback in her bag just in case of a long journey. Her favourite way to unwind would be to take a long bath with a novel. We also think she would enjoy hearing live music in a social setting.

Bad habits: She occasionally smokes, though very infrequently. Mainly, her bad habits are general messiness and disorganization as well as using bad language.

Pet peeves: Jeong-sun would find people who gossip and put on a false image to be the most annoying, disliking their lack of personal integrity. She does not engage in pointless arguments but might unintentionally fuel the fire by adding in a sarcastic remark. Whilst she is patient on the surface, annoying, loud or obnoxious children would get on her nerves and would prefer to be in the company of adults.

Fears/phobias: From her time going camping and fishing with her father as a girl, she would hate worms/ fish bait, finding them disgusting.

Insecurities: Her breasts, as they are quite large, often get in the way and she may subconsciously hold them to her when being intimate.

Preferred sex position: Intimate positions such as missionary, spooning or being on top. She wouldn’t hold back in terms of volume, being as loud as she needed to be.

Sub/Dom: Jeong-sun does not fit into either category as she adapts to the mood at the time, though generally the power play is very equal in her sex life.

Kinks: It would be a big turn for her to have Yoongi cum on her body. She would not see it as gross in any way and would not make a big fuss about how much mess he had made, seeing it as an intimate and trusting act. She would also love to have her neck and erogenous zones kissed sensually.

**

Lee Nana (J-hope)

Year of birth: 1992

Place of birth: Seoul

Height: 5ft 9”

Features: Hair is naturally dark but she dyes a lighter chestnut/auburn and perms it at home to tighten her curls. Her eyes are hazel in colour. Nana’s overall body frame is slender, long and boyish, with her cup size being AA. She often wears training bras but will frequently go without. We see her pubic hair as being well maintained, either having a shaved bikini line or neat strip. We also imagine she would become quite freckly and sunkissed in summer as she would spend a lot of time outdoors.

Surgery: None

Languages: Korean and intermediate English

Education: Bachelor’s degree in Primary Teaching.

Job history: Nana has had perhaps the most varied career history, having done quite a lot of odd jobs and picking up extra work in the school holidays. Aside from her main teaching job, she would also have been a dog walker, seamstress and worked in a sweet shop.

Family: She has a younger brother named Young-Jae who is just starting university to study agriculture. Her parents divorced a few years after her brother was born. Her father is a gardener whilst her mother works in special educational needs.

Music taste: She most enjoys folk and acoustic.

Hobbies: Gardening and horticulture, crafts (e.g. scrapbooking and soap-making), long rambling walks, cooking vegetarian food, playing piano at a basic level.

Bad habits: Others would describe her as “being away with the fairies” as a child. She can be aloof and has a tendency to be unaware of her surroundings. Her worst habit however would be hoarding. She would find it hard to throw away items and packaging such as gift wrap, toilet roll tubes, jars or egg boxes thinking that she would be able to find a use for them in her classroom or around the home.

Pet peeves: Entitled parents, people who litter, irresponsible pet owners, wastefulness.

Fears/phobias: Nana would have an aversion to certain fabrics and textures , in particular felt. She would also be quite concerned about the impact of greenhouse gases and global warming.

Insecurities: Often being the tallest woman in any group, she can sometimes feel as though she draws a lot of attention. Her limbs are long and gangly, without much chest, and would feel upset being constantly reminded of this by rude parents and strangers.

Preferred sex position: Her favourite positions would be a mixture of doggy, standing spoons, legs over shoulders and lotus. Like Hoseok, she is quite flexible and enjoys a lot of variety in bed. She would also be loud and would not hold back her pleasure, often matching Hoseok in volume.

Sub/Dom: Nana is not passive but is comfortable allowing Hoseok to lead. In general they are both equally participant.

Kinks: Having sex in a lot of different places would be quite exciting to her; whilst mostly restricted to the home we think they would have fucked in every room and surface when the moment took them. We also imagine they are quite likely to have sex outdoors in a tent whilst camping. She would also surprisingly enjoy a little rough play, such as having her nipples pinched and teased with ice cubes. The sight of nail marks she had unintentionally left on Hoseok’s back would be a surprising turn on to Nana.

**

Cheon Ara (Jimin)

Year of birth: 1997

Place of birth: Ulsan

Height: 5ft 1”

Features: Naturally dark, voluminous, wavy hair which she dyes blonde regularly. Her eyes are a warm brown but she often wears green contacts. Her figure is very petite and girly with A/B cup breasts. We think she would be quite well groomed downstairs, maintaining a neat triangle of pubic hair.

Surgery: She has had double eyelid surgery and occasionally gets lip and cheek fillers to make them appear a little plumper.

Languages: Korean, Japanese, conversational English and Mandarin.

Education: Ara attended a performance college for a few years where she got a good overall background in singing, acting and dance.

Job history: As a teenager she would have worked at a Jewelers such as Pandora on weekends, later moving stores to work on the Yves Saint Laurent counter selling makeup and perfume. She would work there for a few years before auditioning as an idol trainee and getting accepted into a girl group as a vocalist.

Family: Ara lost her mother early in her teen years due to a long-lasting health condition. Her father, a cook, and older sister (Seo-Ah) worked to support the family. Her sister trained as a beauty technician. She also has a younger brother named Ha-Joon who is still a student at high school.

Music taste: She loves K-pop, especially girl groups and performers such as HyunA and Red Velvet, but also loves international pop such as One Direction and Ariana Grande.

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, acting, shopping, getting beauty treatments (often with Jimin, especially where they could hold hands during). Ara would have swam competitively as a kid and also done some gymnastics.

Bad habits: Clumsiness and jumping to conclusions too quickly.

Pet peeves: Other women who flirt with her boyfriend. She would dislike bitchy women and pervy guys.

Fears/phobias: She does not like big dogs, especially ones which bark loudly as she walks through the neighbourhood.

Insecurities: Being cheated on, shy about revealing her body.

Preferred sex position: She would prefer to be on top or go missionary with Jimin as she loves to see his expression change as he orgasms. Her volume in bed is neither quiet nor loud, simply expressing what she is feeling at the time.

Sub/Dom: She is equally good at playing either role and would both enjoy taking charge and being more passive depending on the mood.

Kinks: Giving blowjobs and cum play would be a huge turn on for her. She would love to surprise her partner with light anal play. As a receiver, she would enjoy her nipples being sucked the most.

** 

Cassandra Dubois (V)

Year of birth: 1994

Place of birth: Antwerp, Belgium

Height: 5ft 6”

Features: Hair is naturally a medium brown colour with a lot of texture, which she most often dyes red. Her eyes are an amber-ish brown. As she is only half Korean, her appearance tends to set her apart with her blend of European and South-East Asian features. Her build is average, being slightly more bottom heavy with thicker thighs. One of her breasts is around a cup size larger than the other , making them C/D . Her pubic hair would either be completely shaved or a full bush with very little middleground.

Surgery: None

Languages: Korean , Flemish Dutch, French, English and German

Education: She would have began a art degree at university but quit after a year, instead undertaking vocal training and performance.

Job history: She would have had some odd, low income jobs between and prior to becoming a more successful stage actress . We think she would have been a living statue, life model, and would have worked at a small takeaway as a teenager/young adult.

Family: She is an only child but has an older step-sister on her father’s side from a previous marriage. Cassandra’s mother is from Belgium while her father is Korean. We see them both as being teachers, her mother teaching English whilst her father teaches Maths at a high school level. Her parents moved back to Belgium when Cassandra was eighteen, with her deciding to stay in Korea. Her family has an unusual blend of cultures and languages.

Music taste: Beorc, Sinead O’Connor, Kate Bush, The Cranberries, 90’s ‘riot girl’ bands.

Hobbies: Dressing up, theatre, singing, black & white silent film, knitting/crochet, pottery and life-drawing.

Bad habits:Takes risks sexually, e.g. doesn’t always use protection, takes contraceptives sporadically. Known to vape a Juul and has in the past experimented with some light drug and prescription abuse. Has some destructive behaviours such as binge drinking.

Pet peeves: Close-minded and unadventurous people who are judgey and critical of her. 

Fears/phobias:Her biggest fear is having a loss of control or having her boundaries crossed.

Insecurities: She is not a talented dancer, and whilst can get by at a very basic level she would find herself rejecting or hating roles which put her lack of ability in this area into focus.

Preferred sex position: Cass would prefer sex with her on top, missionary or standing. Whilst adventurous in a lot of ways, she is a little more traditional than you might think in terms of her favourite positions. She would enjoy the intimacy from these positions and how sexy it would make her feel, especially when riding him. She would not censor and moans or gasps she might make, saying what she felt and wanted in the moment.

Sub/Dom: A confident submissive. She understands the true power of a sub and how much control she would actually have in this role. It is only when this mindset is jeopardized that she would really want to separate from the term.

Kinks: Cassandra would find body worship a very erotic and sexually empowering act, loving to hear her partner compliment and adore her figure as they had sex. She would find it a big turn on if he talked dirty to her, and would enjoy the act of dressing up and the anticipation of preparing for sex. We think she would quite enjoy giving and receiving anal play too.

** 

Nam Young-soon (Jungkook)

Year of birth: 1991

Place of birth: Incheon

Height: 5ft 5”

Features: Young-soon’s hair is mid-dark brown, voluminous and naturally wavy. Her eyes are likewise dark and soft, kind-looking and affectionate. Her most distinguishable feature is the beauty mark on her right cheek, which whilst she used to cover up with makeup but has grown to love this part of herself. In general she has quite a lot of moles all over her body, which we think of as being very feminine but lean and toned. Her breasts are quite large for her frame at D cups, meaning she often likes to wear sports bras when doing something physical or when she knows they would get in the way. As far as pubic hair, we think she would either shave or wax completely.

Surgery: None, though may have wanted to in the past.

Languages: Korean, basic English, Mandarin and Japanese for her job.

Education: Bachelor’s degree in Business Studies.

Job history: Most of her career has in some way been centered around administration, which she finds that she is quite good at. Young-soon worked part time as a receptionist for her university between classes and later moved onto her current full-time job as a secretary at a PR firm in Seoul. She also had invested in an MLM scheme for a brief time selling candles, reed diffusers, aroma oils and whilst did not lose any money, did not make any either and is still burdened with the excess stock a few years later.

Family: She is an only child and her parents are still married and currently retired, living at their hometown of Incheon. Her father was a member of the transport police whilst her mother worked part time at a supermarket.

Music taste: Music doesn’t interest her much. Whilst she likes some songs she hears on the charts or playing on the radio, she doesn’t have a specific genre she enjoys and would much prefer to listen to a podcast or interview.

Hobbies: Young-soon likes to indulge in Korean Dramas and game shows as a way to unwind after work or prepping her meals for that week. She would also enjoy working out, preferring gentler exercises such as jogging and pilates.

Bad habits: She sometimes makes big decisions quickly and on impulse, though is quick to resolve any issues that come up because of this. She is self-assured and stable, meaning that when voicing her opinion at work she can sometimes come across as bossy to her less-experienced colleagues. 

Pet peeves: Her biggest annoyance is those in her work who procrastinate or are lazy in their position and do not pull their own weight. She dislikes messiness and in a man she would really hate someone who was afraid to commit or constantly changed his mind or played games with her feelings.

Fears/phobias: She has a slight phobia of choking or feeling as though her breathing is restricted, possibly stemming from the asthma she had as a child.

Insecurities: Whilst she has grown to love her beauty mark, she would dislike it intensely if she noticed people’s gaze flickering to it, or were an older person tell her that she had something on her cheek. She likes to maintain a certain weight and would feel insecure if someone asked her if she had gained any.

Preferred sex position: Missionary, legs over his shoulders, lotus and doggy are all very pleasurable for her. Whilst she enjoys slower, intimate sex, she would be unable to hold in her cries when things got more rough, causing the bed frame to shake against the wall.

Sub/Dom: Comfortable switching between, but enjoys stroking Jungkook’s ego by playing submissive.

Kinks: Spanking is her biggest turn on and is part of her slight kink for rougher sex. She would enjoy being manhandled, and would be confident in telling her partners exactly how far she wanted them to take her sexual requests. Young-soon likes for sex to be playful and spontaneous when she’s feeling aroused, often incorporating things such as begging, nipple and anal play.


End file.
